


Red Love

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Russian Kara Danvers, Scissoring, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena finally manages to engage in her ultimate lesbian fantasy.Russian! Kara Danvers





	Red Love

This has to be someone's ultimate lesbian fantasy...at least it's mine, thought Lena Luthor as two identical blondes ravished her passionately.

"Ya lyublyu tebya. Do vu like dat, baby?" The blonde Kryptonian whispered seductively in her Russian accent. Lena could only moan. The accent did wonders for her every time. She would have to thank the Harun-el at some point for this. "I bet vu do, you little slut."

"K-Kara!" Good Kara squealed indignantly. 

"Well she is."

"Don't be left out, Kara!" Lena insisted sultrily. Good Kara smirked, and leaned down, kissing Lena's neck as Russian Kara straddled her leg. 

"Vour skin is so sovvt, Miss Luthor!" moaned Russian Kara. Good Kara leaned over and kissed her own lips. It no longer weirded her out to kiss who was essentially herself, witht he same exact body and powers. They were past that. If anything, it was an advantage. When they shared Lena, they also made love to each other and to Lena it reminded her of two pythons writhing and wriggling against each other in a love dance. She loved them, oh she did. And they loved each other. 

Not too long ago, the three of them were at war. Such things were long past. Lex was back in prison, the Elite defeated, Agent Liberty back in prison. The only thing left to do now was....

Lena moaned loudly, as the Karas continued their ministrations, kissing her chest and slowly undoing her shirt and bra, revealing two gorgeous breasts. Good Kara latched onto one of her nipples and nibbled on it, eliciting a delicious moan from the ravenhead.

"P-please Karas..."

"Vut?"

"Fuck me!" 

"As vu vish, comrade!" Russian Kara purred, peeling apart the human girl's panties and sliding a finger inside. Lena arched her back, almost screaming in pleasure. 

"Yeess!" 

Good Kara giggled, "Oh Leen, you are soo sexy, baby! You're ours. And we are yours."

"I know, Kara! I love you both!"

With Russian Kara's fingers in her pussy, and Good Kara's mouth on her breasts, it wouldn't be too long before she squirted her girl-cum. Of course they had done this before. Lena had had many flings with females at college, but it was never anything like her love for her beautiful sexy Karas. She had pined alone for so long in secret for Kara (even after figuring out she was actually Supergirl) but did not dare to hope or dream Kara was anything but straight. She settled for James but James could never approve of her methods. Russian Kara immediately understood sometimes you must do what is necessary. Good Kara eventually came around, evidently more flexible than James ever was. In more ways than one. 

Lena bit her lip, close to cumming. Russian Kara fingerfucked her faster and faster with her Kryptonian speed and ferocity. Though of course, they were both impossibly gentle as if either one pressed too hard, they could potentially break something. Or someone. To them, she was a mere sheet of thin paper and they were stone. It would forever be Lena's shame that she did not figure them out sooner and confess to Kara sooner. But all of that was in the past now.

"Cum, baby." Russian Kara encouraged. "Just make sure to clean it up, ya? I did it last time!"

"Do you want to not have a turn, young lady?" Good Kara whined. 

"Yu won't deny me. Yu love me too much." giggled Russian Kara cheekily, shaking her head.

"We do." Lena grinned. "Ohh fuck, I'm cumming now, Karas. YESSS KARAS!"

 Lena's cum spurted out like a jet and the Karas happily lapped it all up, enjoying the taste. Then the Karas began kissing hotly, and Russian Kara topped, pushing Kara down onto the bed, and connecting her pussy with her counterpart's, rocking her hips back and forth. Kara moaned loudly, as she got scissored by her own other half, until they too were violently cumming on each other.

"I love you both."

"I love you too, Karas."

"My, my, Lena. I shall need some Vodka after this."

"I get it, you're Russian!" Lena squealed. Kara burst out laughing, kissing them both chastely, and collapsing down upon the bed with them, naked. Lena was drenched in sweat, while the Karas were only wet from their own cum, with not a drop of sweat. Another clue to her true identity, thought Lena, was that Kara never sweat during their initial love sessions, not once.

"Now let me try, ok?"

"Oh, comrade, I do not vink..."

"Nonsense!"

"Lena slow down, please-" 

"Vu don't-"

Lena turned her over and thrust her fingers inside Russian Kara's pussy. The blonde moaned, but there was suddenly a cracking sound and Lena gritted her teeth in shock and pain. 

"W-what the-?"

"I think you broke Lena's fingers with your pussy, me!"

Russian Kara shyly pouted, sheepish. 

"Oh, Mother Russia...."

"WE GET IT, YOU'RE RUSSIAN!" 

The End.


End file.
